NIEVE BAJO EL SOL
by Yuyina
Summary: ¿Acaso puede haber nieve bajo el inmenso sol? no lo sé, tan sólo sé que aunque estés aquí mi corazón ha dejado de sentir aquella calidez que sentía al estar junto a ti. No te pongas triste, sabía que al irte aquélla vez… esto terminaría por suceder.
1. Chapter 1

**NIEVE BAJO EL SOL**  
Autora: Jenny Acthenz

_Este fanfic se deriva de la serie de anime InuYasha, por lo que los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la respectiva autora de estos.  
Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que queda prohibida la copia total o parcial del presente fanfic. _

Este fanfic se ha comenzado a escribir el día lunes 28 de diciembre del 2009.

_Muchas gracias a todos quienes me regalan un poco de su tiempo al leer mis tonterías, gracias. Espero disfruten de este -mi nueva creación-. _

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

La noche aparece inesperadamente frente a mis ojos, que sin poder descansar a la llegada de la noche no tienen otra opción más que seguir atentos a lo que los rodea, recuerdo que en algún momento de mi vida estuvieron tan llenos de vida que ahora sería prácticamente imposible reconocer a estos ojos sin vida y sin llanto alguno que derramar.

Día tras día después de que te marchaste han ocurrido muchas cosas me parece, la primera es que obviamente cada día he añorado esos años en los que tú estabas conmigo y que parecía que así sería por siempre, y bueno, por alguna fuente –no recuerdo en este momento por cuál- me enteré de que tú ya tenías nueva novia, yo la conocía bien… habíamos ido juntas a la misma secundaria e incluso en la preparatoria, siempre había sospechado que tú le gustabas, pero en esos momentos me compadecía de ella pues tenía la seguridad de que a ti no te interesaba.

En ese entonces todo era diferente, todo era maravilloso… la vida pasaba como tenía que pasar, tal vez por ello no estaba preparada para perderte así como así, se que yo tuve mucho que ver en el hecho de que decidieras dejarme, pero aún así aún ahora no logro entender cómo fue que pasamos de ser felices a separarnos, pero ya qué más da ya está hecho y ahora ya nada puede hacerse, más que seguir adelante.

Juro que he intentado seguir con mi vida, pero simplemente no cabe en mi mente como lograr seguir viviendo sin que tú estés en esa vida, lo he intentado, he salido con otros chicos pero de una forma u otra mi subconsciente se las arregla para que todo termine sin siquiera haber empezado. Odio la forma en que todo acabó y me he llegado a odiar a mi misma por no haber luchado –quizá- lo suficiente para mantenerte junto a mí.

No obstante aquí sigo, a pesar de haber caído una y mil veces, aquí sigo aunque sin vida… todos los días me levanto a la misma hora para ir a la universidad, llego a casa prácticamente a la misma hora todos los días, tengo buenas calificaciones, pero nada de eso llega a importarme demasiado últimamente, quizá y sólo quizá ya esté llegando la hora de partir de este lugar. Sí claro, realmente eso es lo que esperaría, pero no, de cualquier forma mi vida continúa aunque sin sentido alguno.

Al llegar a casa veo como cae la lluvia del otro lado de la ventana, hace frío y me acurruco aún más entre el sillón y las cobijas, miro sin mirar la lluvia pensando cual habría sido mi futuro si tan sólo hubiera continuado contigo, cada día cada noche cada instante me pregunto lo mismo a pesar de que sé que eso me hace daño. He dejado de hablarle a mi mamá todos los días como acostumbraba, ella parece no entender porque lo dejé de hacer pero aún así no me reclama nada, a mi me parece que es una mejor idea que no se entere de lo mucho que he sufrido por nuestra separación, ya que estoy segura que si lo supiera estaría preocupada por mi y eso es algo que no quiero.

El sol sale a pesar de que continua lloviendo, un rayo de luz da exactamente en mi cara, y ese día después de tantos meses algo en mi interior me dice que algo mejorará, que algo ocurrirá… sin embargo mi vocecilla escéptica hace callar a aquélla voz interna, dejando a mi imaginación volar con tonterías; cae la noche sin darme cuenta, me levanto perezosamente del sillón y subo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me dejo caer sin ánimos sobre la cama y de pronto siento que ya me he dormido, me dejo guiar a través de mi sueño, nada ahí tiene sentido por lo que paso sin prestar demasiada atención, un sueño más profundo llega y me pierdo en mi subconsciente.

Han pasado bastantes meses desde la última vez que hablé con alguien sobre ti sobre lo que nos pasó. Aunque francamente no tengo mucho más que decir y tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón no están dispuestos a rememorar aquéllos días nuevamente, de verme recordar aquélla farsa que yo misma cree con la intención de no ver la realidad.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, llegaste para abrirme los ojos a nuevas posibilidades, a hacerme ver que el mundo no se acababa ahí donde mis opacados ojos se habían quedado. En esos momentos no sabía que el mundo a mi alrededor había cambiado hasta que llegaste y me iluminaste con esa sonrisa que todo borra. Mi destrozado corazón comenzaba a pegarse nuevamente pieza por pieza, o al menos eso creí…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I. – Penumbra**

La fuerte lluvia no deja de caer sobre la casa, tal pareciera que una nube se ha estacionado aquí arriba, han pasado días enteros sin dejar de llover y el hecho de que se me haya olvidado impermeabilizar el techo ya me está pasando factura; hay goteras por todos lados y en mi cuarto sólo hay un pequeño rincón seco, donde claro, tengo mi cama. Es un completo desastre mi casa, hay docenas de vasos, platos, cazuelas tiradas por el piso intentando aparar cada una de las gotas de agua que caen del techo.

Si tan sólo no hubiera olvidado poner el impermeabilizante al techo nada de esto estaría pasando, pero me daba igual estar mojada o seca, últimamente no me importaba mucho lo que pasara a mi alrededor, aún así la espinita de ir a comprar impermeabilizante me consumía los sesos, ya que, quisiera o no tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano si no quería quedarme sin casa alguna.

Estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón, cuando empezaron a escucharse truenos en el cielo, tal pareciera que no pensaba dejar de llover en varias horas más.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, mientras tirada en el sillón como estaba, escuchaba como repiqueteaban las gotas en los trastes que yacían en el suelo, mi mente vagaba sin un rumbo fijo mientras pensaba que debería ir a comprar el impermeabilizante, no obstante mi cuerpo no se movía y ciertamente no quería hacerlo. Tenía pensando quedarme ahí tirada lo que restaba del día, con aquéllos truenos terroríficos se me imaginaban monstruos saliendo de cada esquina de la casa, lo cierto era que desde que era niña le tenía un miedo irracional a los monstruos o a lo que fuera que saliera de entre las oscuras sombras.

Estaba por levantarme del sillón para ir en busca de una cobija pues el frío se estaba volviendo insoportable, cuando en ese instante escuché, por encima del ruido de los truenos, que alguien llamaba a la puerta… dude varios minutos en decidir si ir o no a abrir, al final mi conciencia me venció y me levanté perezosamente del sillón para ir a ver quien era el que molestaba a estas horas de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la mirada triste y a la vez soñolienta de una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años, estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza y traía consigo sólo un vestido y una muñeca abrazada. Me quedé perpleja ante la situación en la que estaba, tenía a una niña en la puerta de mi casa, sin suéter y parecía perdida.

— ¿Estás bien? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de hacer que pasara a la casa.

La niña me miraba con cara de agradecimiento, mientras en mi mente aquélla niña respondía a mi pregunta, con ironía, que estaba a la perfección. Una vez que la niña estuvo adentro cerré la puerta ya que entraba un frío despiadado. No podía imaginarme a la pequeña niña caminando mientras la lluvia la azotaba sin piedad, sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no dejar que su muñeca se mojase.

La niña seguía abrazando con fuerza la muñeca que traía cargando, no parecía percatarse de que estaba más que mojada y que le faltaba un zapato, mi mente comenzaba a divagar sobre lo que le habría ocurrido, sin embargo algo me hizo regresar a la Tierra, recordándome que tenía un ser viviente, además de mí, en la casa.

Me dirigí entonces al sillón donde quite la manta que tenía y envolví a la niña con esta, le dije que esperara un momento, subí a mi habitación donde tomé una toalla y otra manta más gruesa, desde arriba le dije que subiera; según recordaba, mi mamá decía que si te mojabas era mejor tomar un baño si no te querías enfermar, así que eso haría… bueno yo no, si no la niña.

— Este… te espero aquí afuera —le dije a la niña—, cuando termines me avisas para traerte la ropa ¿sí? —dije esperando que ya se supiera bañar sola.  
— Sí, está bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio.

Salí de la habitación sintiéndome un poco menos presionada por el hecho de tener a una invitada sorpresa en la casa, mi cerebro reaccionó entonces y supe que debía llamar a la policía para que viniera por la niña, para que la encontraran sus padres. Bajé con lentitud las escaleras hasta llegar al teléfono de la sala, donde descolgué el teléfono y marque… esperé unos segundos y alguien del otro lado del teléfono contestó.

— Policía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo una de las secretarias o algo así.  
— Sí bueno, este hablo porque una niña parece estar perdida, estaba caminando sola por la calle y entonces tocó a mi puerta, y pues está ahorita aquí en mi casa… —dije intentando resumir todo.  
— De acuerdo, ¿edad de la niña? —dijo automáticamente.  
— Pues parece que tiene siete u ocho años… —dije no muy segura.  
— Bien, su dirección por favor  
— Es en Koizora #15 a un costado de la hacienda Prussia —dije en automático, me recordaba a las solicitudes de estudios…  
— Muy bien, en un momento estará ahí una unidad —dijo sin cambio alguno en su voz.  
— Sí gracias… —dije escuchando como colgaban del otro lado.

Colgué el teléfono con lentitud, mi mente quería alejarse de ese lío e ir a refugiarse en el reconfortante vacío de mis pensamientos. No obstante, el apenas audible llamado de la pequeña me sacó de mis cavilaciones, recordé entonces que debía sacar la ropa de la secadora e ir a llevársela. Para mi fortuna su ropa no se había encogido ni nada por el estilo, la saqué y subí con un poco más de apremio las escaleras hasta llegar al baño.

— Ohm… traigo tu ropa, ¿puedo pasar? —pregunté, no fuera a ser que empezara a llorar o algo por entrar así nada más.  
— ¡Sí! —dijo cantarina, parecía que el baño le había hecho bien.

Luego de un rato se vistió y salió del baño, aunque con la cara algo triste, la mire confundida y vi entonces que traía de la mano a su muñeca toda mojada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le dije intentando no reírme.  
— Es que… ella también quería bañarse, pero ahora no deja de estar mojada… —contestó extendiendo su muñeca para que la observara bien.  
— Ah… bueno no te pongas triste, vamos abajo para que se pueda secar —dije levantándome del suelo y bajando las escaleras hasta el cuarto de lavado.  
— ¿Segura que se va a secar aquí adentro? —dijo mirando con curiosidad la secadora y luego a su muñeca.  
— Estoy segura, vamos métela…

Encendí la secadora y luego de unos 10 minutos la muñeca ya estaba completamente seca y sin rastro alguno de que se hubiese mojado…

— ¿Ves?... te dije que se secaría —le dije entregándole a su muñeca.  
— Vaya… ¡eres muy inteligente! —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

En ese preciso instante tocaron a la puerta, seguro era la policía, voltee a ver a la ventana y se veían las luces rojas y azules de la patrulla, me dirigí a la puerta y al abrir, la oscuridad atrapó mi cara y con ella mi conciencia.

Después de varias horas, o al menos eso me pareció, me encontré con que estaba en algún lugar extraño, era una habitación… pero jamás en mi vida la había visto; a pesar de que mi cerebro me gritaba que corriera, que intentara escapar, simplemente no alcanzaba a llegar la señal a mis pies y brazos, me sentía inútil… cerré los ojos rendida sin saber que más hacer, esperando que aquélla horrible pesadilla desapareciera una vez que abriera los ojos, lágrimas de impotencia caían de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas y un sollozo estuvo a punto de escapárseme de entre los labios de no ser porque escuché el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose.

Me quedé inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados rogando por escuchar una voz que me dijera que ya todo estaría bien, que aquélla pesadilla había terminado y que podía volver a dormir. Pero claro, nada de eso ocurriría, o al menos no en el momento inmediato, en lugar de una reconfortante voz escuché con temor el sonoro eco que causaban sus palabras, su voz era dura aunque no muy fuerte, sin embargo causaba temor de sólo escucharla, ni pensar en la cara que tal vez tendría.

Abrí los ojos temerosa de encontrarme con alguna de sus miradas, aunque por fortuna no fue así. La puerta se había abierto, en ese instante quise tirarme al suelo y fingir que dormía, pero a esas alturas ya no era creíble que estuviese dormida, en lugar de eso me quedé viendo fijamente la puerta, aunque sin querer, mientras que inconscientemente tenía las manos enroscadas a los lados, intentado en vano que me dejasen de temblar las rodillas.

Sentía que mis ojos se quedarían secos de no parpadear, no lograba dejar de ver fijamente la puerta mientras veía como una mano de hombre se asomaba por la misma, ya estaba dentro… ya no podría escapar, mis piernas seguían temblando como dos hilachos y mis dedos comenzaban a dolerme de tanto apretarlos; supongo que el miedo se veía claramente en mis ojos, y no era para menos, pues tenía frente a mí a un hombre bastante más alto que yo, de ojos entre rojizos y morados, cabello negro, largo y ondulado, con una sonrisa diabólicamente hermosa, no era el mismo hombre que había creído ver al abrir la puerta en mi casa, éste parecía ser el jefe, el otro muchacho estaba detrás de él con aburrida mirada, el hombre me miraba con curiosidad, pero sin demasiado interés.

El corazón se me detuvo prácticamente, cuando vi como el jefe daba un paso enfrente, fácilmente pude haberme desmayado en aquél momento de no ser porque aquél hombre me tomó tan fuerte del brazo que era imposible huir del dolor provocado…

— Vaya, al fin has despertado — dijo con tono siniestro  
— ¿Quién… quién eres tú? — salieron las palabras de mi boca, aún sin dar crédito de lo que acababa de hacer, sentí como su mirada se hundía más en mí.  
— Pero que chiquilla tan entrometida eres… Aome, ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? —dijo tomando con su otra mano mi rostro.  
—… —no lograba articular palabra alguna, un miedo irracional se había apoderado de mí en el instante mismo en que me había llamado por mi nombre.  
— Bueno, supongo que no tiene caso ocultarte lo que es evidente, además… me parece que pasarás un buen rato por aquí. Verás Aome, la realidad es que tú no tenías nada que ver en esto, hasta que claro, le abriste la puerta de tu casa a esa mocosa...

Sin duda alguna se refería a la pequeña que estaba perdida, pero, que relación podría tener aquélla pequeña con estos hombres… una repugnante idea me vino a la cabeza, sin embargo, algo me decía que aquéllos hombres no buscaban algo así, más bien…

— Esa mocosa, es la hija de un joven señor, del cual supongo ya debes haber escuchado antes; sí, así es… debiste al menos haber escuchado de él aunque fuese una vez, después de todo se trata del medio hermano de tu novio… perdón, quise decir ex novio— un horripilante escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ¿cómo era posible?... Inuyasha jamás me había dicho que su hermano tuviera una hija, aunque claro a él nunca le había gustado hablar demasiado de su familia— ¿es que acaso nunca te contó que su hermano tenía una hija?, vaya, supongo que ciertamente fue mejor que esa relación terminara— dijo con clara burla en su tono de voz.

Ridículamente de mis ojos comenzaban a salir cristalinas gotas de agua salada… qué tontería, llorar por una cosa así en un momento como este, como pude logré tragarme las demás lágrimas y aunque aún tenía algo empañada la mirada logré distinguir esa sonrisa que tanto miedo transmitía.

— Bueno Aome, ya que te he contado todo esto, pues no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —dijo con tono cansado—, pero no te preocupes… que si mis planes van de acuerdo a como yo planee, pronto tendrás aquí a Inuyasha y a su hermano, aunque quien sabe… bien podrían dejarte morir aquí, después de todo a ninguno de los dos le interesas.  
—… no, no me has dicho quién eres —volví a repetir lo que había preguntado momentos atrás.  
—… Tienes razón, que grosero he sido —su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más dejando ver sus dientes blancos—, soy Naraku… un viejo conocido de Inuyasha y de Sesshoumaru —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
— … —un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi columna, es que no podía entenderlo… tan sólo escuchar su nombre aún me causaba dolor, aún no había podido olvidarlo, no había querido olvidarlo…  
— Bueno Aome, te dejo a solas… tengo aún algunas cosas que hacer —dijo volteando a otro lado, dio media vuelta y salió por el mismo lugar por el que entró.

Nuevas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, me sentía tan tonta… si tan sólo me hubiera olvidado de Inuyasha como se suponía debía hacerlo seguramente nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, yo no me encontraría como una zombi, yo no estaría viviendo en esa casa… no estaría tan cerca de él.

Sentía que las fuerzas se me iban, me encogí en un rincón de la habitación a llorar como una niña pequeña, tenía la sensación de que ya nada importaba… otra vez esa estúpida depresión que me embargaba cada cierto tiempo, ahora recordaba que habría tenido que ir a visitar al psicólogo hacía unas dos semanas, según él porque necesitaba ver si el medicamento que me había dado estaba surtiendo efecto, pero, la verdad era que el frasco de pastillas que me había recetado aún seguía intacto…

Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza el ir a visitarlo, tan sólo lo había hecho porque en la universidad así me lo habían dicho, tan sólo por la tontería que había hecho… lo recordaba bien y dudaba que alguna vez lo fuera a olvidar. Aquél día era lluvioso y me encontraba aún en mi casa, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, apenas hacía unos días que Inuyasha había terminado conmigo y la tristeza embargaba mi corazón; sin siquiera pensarlo ya me encontraba tirada en medio de mi habitación con un frasco vacio en la mano.

Momentos después desperté en el hospital, según me contaron había estado a punto de morir de una sobredosis de no haber sido porque mi compañera de habitación, cuando aún vivía cerca de la universidad, había olvidado algo y se había regresado a la casa, me encontró y llamó de inmediato a la ambulancia… francamente, me hubiese gustado más que no lo hubiera hecho.

Un flashazo, así de rápido sucedió todo… sin darme cuenta pasaron los años, había estado yendo al psicólogo y éste había accedido a no darme medicamentos, pero al parecer se había percatado de que últimamente me había estado deprimiendo de sobremanera, por lo que me había recetado esas pastillas. No obstante, no las tomé a pesar de que estaba segura de que de alguna forma aquello me ayudaría, quizá estoy loca, pero quería sufrir… esa era la única forma en que me sentía viva, la única forma en que en las noches podía dormir, la única forma en la que podía soñar con Inuyasha, soñar que aún estábamos juntos… que era feliz.

Un rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana haciéndome reaccionar, estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación con los ojos aún llorosos y seguramente muy hinchados, miré con tristeza el rayo de luz, envidiándolo por un momento… él se encontraba libre, él estaba en todas partes, él seguramente sabría donde estaba Inuyasha.

— Inu… Inuyasha —cuanto dolía, dolía demasiado decir su nombre… pero, al mismo tiempo pronunciar su nombre extrañamente me traía tranquilidad, él siempre había sido bueno conmigo, siempre se había preocupado por mi… tal vez por eso jamás lo pude olvidar; después de todo… él no tenía la culpa de que su corazón perteneciese a otra persona, que perteneciera a ella, a Kikyo.

Respiré profundamente intentando en vano ahogar aquél sollozo que venía de lo profundo de mi pecho, aquélla angustia, aquél miedo no me dejaba tranquila… simplemente me sentía como una pequeña niña que ha sido olvidada en algún extraño lugar. Gritos… cerré los ojos al instante al escuchar un fuerte tronido, no estaba segura de que había sido eso pero, algo me decía que había sido un disparo. Mi corazón latía desesperado, quizá buscando la manera de alejarse de aquél lugar, sentía como mi pecho se oprimía del miedo… todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos se apretaban aún más, queriendo no escuchar ya más nada.

Aquéllos gritos eran espeluznantes… parecía, parecía que allá afuera se estaba llevando acabo una matanza, que rayos sucedía. Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, un portazo, mis ojos se apretaron aún más…

— Maldición… —escuché decir a Naraku, sin duda alguna era él— levántate —dijo con voz cansada, sin embargo a duras penas lograba respirar como para poder levantarme—, ¡que te levantes! —gritó desesperado jalándome de la muñeca, abrí mis ojos temerosa, de lo cual me arrepentí enormemente, aquél rostro mostraba mil emociones imposibles de definir… esa mirada esa mirada simplemente te dejaba petrificada, sentí como mis piernas se doblaban lo que hacía enojar aún más a aquél hombre. No obstante parecía que se contenía, pues cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos volvió a ser aquél hombre tranquilo y calculador, aunque su mirada seguía siendo de demencia sus movimientos ahora parecían más seguros.

Sin percatarme si quiera ya nos encontrábamos caminando por un estrecho pasillo que se encontraba en penumbras, aunque seguía temblando como una gelatina no podía hacer más que seguir caminando pues Naraku aún me jalaba de la muñeca, íbamos a prisa aunque no llegábamos a correr, de repente la luz iluminó el camino que se ensanchaba frente a nosotros… ¡bum! un estallido, algo había explotado ahí afuera. Comenzaban a escucharse bastantes pasos que se dirigían hacia donde nos encontrábamos, y entonces alguien pronunció mi nombre… pero, ¿quién era? mi corazón se negaba a reconocer aquella voz.

— Aome… —escuche su voz, tan dulce como siempre, tan llena de confusión y alivio, sin duda era él, al fin había llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II. Separación**

Ya no sabía que era lo que se encontraba frente a mí, si los destellos de los rayos del sol o las luces de las llamaradas que se alzaban a cada extremo de aquél lugar. De cualquier forma nada de eso me interesaba en ese momento, pues mis oídos habían escuchado y mi cerebro había reconocido aquélla voz que me había llamado; a pesar de eso, no lo veía… voltee en todas direcciones y lo único que advertía eran caras desconocidas.

— Aome… —me llamaste otra vez, esa voz… tu voz jamás la había logrado olvidar— ¡Aome! —gritaste desesperado intentando señalarme el camino hacia ti, no obstante no podía ir contigo pues Naraku, aquél sujeto de ojos rojizos aún me jalaba del brazo.

De repente escuché como algo crujía y un instante después un gran trozo de madera caía frente a nosotros, el techo se nos estaba viniendo encima, miré a Naraku y vi que su cara no mostraba ni desconcierto, ni temor, ni angustia, no mostraba nada… tan sólo esa sonrisa demencial que adornaba su rostro. Estaba viendo hacía un punto fijo, allá donde terminaba el pasillo, giré la cabeza para intentar ver lo que él veía e inmensa fue mi sorpresa y alivio al reconocer entre el humo y las llamas tu rostro.

— Inu… Inuyasha —dije al fin en un susurro ahogado, de repente sentí como Naraku apretaba mi brazo al tiempo que sus labios pronunciaban un nombre con total asombro.  
— Vaya, Señor Sesshoumaru no esperaba que viniera… —su sonrisa se desdibujó por un instante y me soltó— pero temo que por hoy se me ha terminado el tiempo —dijo alejándose unos metros de mi—, Aome parece que tendremos que dejar este asunto pendiente —se rió una última vez y se perdió entre la humareda del lugar, aunque antes de que desapareciera creía haber visto que tenía un agujero en el estómago, pero simplemente era algo imposible pues de ser así probablemente habría caído muerto casi al instante.

Un destello… a mi izquierda vi el destello de algo, pero de qué, voltee lentamente la mirada encontrándome con Sesshoumaru, bajé un poco la cabeza pues su mirada era intimidante, al bajar la mirada me encontré con… ¿una espada? ¿Qué rayos hacía con una espada en la mano? y ¿eso era sangre?, instintivamente voltee hacia donde Naraku había desaparecido pensando que quizá había muerto allí mismo, sin embargo no había nada. ¿Qué rayos significaba todo esto? aunque de seguro había una explicación razonable como que quizá estaba drogado y por eso no sintió dolor alguno y…

— ¡Aome! —gritaste una vez más mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos, voltee hacia donde creía estabas mientras mi corazón tontamente latía desesperado por verte, por ver aquéllos dorados ojos.

Llegaste hasta mi y sin darme si quiera tiempo a reaccionar me abrazaste, me abrazaste como no lo habías hecho en mucho tiempo. Y aunque me alegraba verte y abrazarte, sabía que si seguía así sufriría aún más en el momento en que te fueras otra vez. Sin muchas ganas te aparté de mí, y tan cobarde como siempre en vez de enfrentar tu mirada me quedé viendo fijamente la salida.

— Aome… —dijiste contrariado, aunque la verdad es que no sé que esperabas que hiciera después de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.  
— Amo Inuyasha —detrás de nosotros se escuchó la voz de un anciano, recordaba vagamente esa voz—, lamento interrumpirlo pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes.  
— Myoga… —te quedaste viéndolo un rato más y luego posaste tus ojos sobre mí— Aome… vamos tenemos que salir de aquí —me quedé viéndote fijamente sin entender la razón por la cual debíamos irnos, después de todo se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos— vamos, después te lo explicaré —y sin más nada que tu palabra dejé que me guiaras a través de aquél lugar.

De pronto recordé que Sesshoumaru había estado ahí, pero ahora no lo veía por ninguna parte, me pregunté que es lo que habría hecho después de haber herido a Naraku. Estuve como ida durante todo el trayecto, tan sólo sentía tu mano alrededor de mi brazo jalándome cada cierto tiempo para que continuara caminando.

No entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, aquélla escena me parecía salida de alguna película hollywoodense, simplemente me era imposible asimilar lo que ocurría… ¿cómo rayos había pasado de estar dormitando en el sofá de mi casa a estar corriendo entre una casa en llamas?, simplemente nada de eso me parecía normal.

— ¿Qué demonios te entretuvo tanto? —escuché decir al hermano mayor desde dentro de un coche negro  
— Cierra la boca —dijo malhumorado Inuyasha, una extraña sensación recorrió mi rostro, no era una sonrisa pero tampoco un gesto de irritación… aquello me recordaba cuando su hermano iba a recogerlo a la escuela—, sube Aome —abrió la puerta y en un instante ya nos encontrábamos en movimiento.

Sin esperar si quiera a que Inuyasha terminara de cerrar la puerta su hermano ya estaba bajando a toda velocidad por la empinada calle para salir de aquel lugar. Inuyasha simplemente le dirigió una irritada mirada, mientras que él parecía divertido. Sin saber exactamente en que momento me di cuenta de que ya traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, sin duda Inuyasha me lo había puesto cuando me había subido… aunque bien podría no haberlo traído, ya que a pesar de que Sesshoumaru manejaba muy rápido, no era como esos locos que luego te sueles encontrar por las calles de la ciudad atropellando a diestra y siniestra.

Como fuera ya me encontraba en camino a algún lugar que no tenía idea de donde quedaba, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta… estábamos enfrente de mi casa, me quedé sorprendida al ver mi casa, parecía abandonada.

— Vamos —dijo Inuyasha bajándose del automóvil y jalándome detrás de él.  
— Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que los deje —dijo en tono serio Sesshoumaru, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su hermano.  
— Feh! —escuché bufar a Inuyasha mientras entraba junto a él a la casa, subimos por las escaleras hasta mi habitación—, Aome… has tus maletas, lleva todo lo que creas necesario… porque me temo que ya no podrás regresar aquí, a menos no por un tiempo —dijo extrañamente serio.

Pero simplemente aquella orden no llegaba a mi cerebro, me quedé de pie en la puerta sin saber que hacer, me quedé viéndolo fijamente sin entender que es lo que quería decirme con que no podría regresar a mi casa en algún tiempo, parpadeé un par de veces y me dirigí al armario para sacar una de mis maletas, la abrí y me puse a rebuscar entre mi ropa algo para rellenar la maleta.

No estaba segura porque, pero Inuyasha parecía más desesperado que de costumbre… sin decirme una palabra me hizo a un lado y empezó él mismo a empacar mis cosas, yo sin saber que otra cosa hacer tomé un pequeño estuche donde guardé algunas otras cosas, al terminar vi que Inuyasha ya se encontraba en la puerta con la maleta en la mano y la otra estaba extendida hacia mí.

Un extraño sentimiento inundó mi corazón… salimos de la casa y entramos al automóvil que prácticamente ya estaba arrancando. Ahora nos dirigíamos a otro lugar, parecía una enorme mansión; aunque que yo recordara jamás la había visto.

— Espera aquí —dijo Inuyasha saliendo del auto al igual que Sesshoumaru.  
— Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru —me alegra ver que han logrado llegar a tiempo.  
— Feh!, padre… ¿están listos los… —comenzaba a preguntar quedándose callado al ver que su padre extendía frente a el lo que parecía querer.  
— Los tengo aquí mismo —dijo el hombre, con voz seria aunque su cara demostraba tranquilidad.

Un instante después vi como Sesshoumaru que había entrado en la casa salía y se dirigía directo al auto donde me encontraba, abrió la puerta, sacó algunos documentos y volvió a salir.

—… —ahora abrió la puerta de la parte trasera, donde me encontraba yo—, baja…. nos iremos en aquel —dijo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, para sorpresa mía me jaló de la mano y sacó la maleta del maletero del auto.

Inuyasha volteó con una extraña expresión en el rostro, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limitó a entrar detrás de su padre a la casa; un momento después Sesshoumaru y yo habíamos llegado a lo que parecía ser el garaje de la casa, ahí dentro se encontraban algunos autos y camionetas, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a un automóvil plateado, abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara.

— Sube… —dijo y sin más abrió la puerta, subí y cerró la puerta, el auto parecía bastante acogedor, mientras observaba el interior vi como se acercaba Inuyasha, aunque esta vez su cara mostraba algo así como irritación.  
— Perdón Aome —empezó a decir al abrir la puerta—… perdón te tendrás que ir con Sesshoumaru, mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a visitar a uno de sus amigos… —no sé que habrá visto en mi mirada pero lo hizo sonreír—, no te preocupes… en cuanto pueda los alcanzaré —y sin decir más nada tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó en la frente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al auto negro en el que habíamos llegado.

Vaya… tendría que ir con Sesshoumaru, la idea no era desagradable, aunque tampoco era acogedora… más bien, era algo extraño.

Detrás de la ventanilla vi como Inu-No-Taisho, el padre de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha intercambiaban un par de palabras, aunque no logré escuchar nada de lo que hablaban me pareció que era algo importante, bueno… debía ser algo importante sin duda.

Luego de un rato Inuyasha se marchó y Sesshoumaru entró en el auto donde yo me encontraba, sin dedicarme si quiera una mirada arrancó y salimos a un camino de terracería, ahora parecía ir más despacio… tal vez por la clase de camino que era o porque simplemente ya no había mucha prisa.

Me quedé observándolo un par de segundos y al ver que su expresión no cambiaba ni un poco, decidí que sería más entretenido ver por la ventanilla… al parecer, nos esperaba un largo viaje.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III. Luna**

La Luna se ocultaba de vez en vez detrás de las nubes blanquecinas que inundaban el cielo nocturno; aún continuábamos avanzando por aquél camino que se encontraba completamente desolado, era una noche fría y el andar del auto iba meciéndome, logrando que el sueño se fuera apoderando cada vez más de mí. Pronto dejé de observar la carretera, cerré mis ojos por un momento y al instante siguiente ya me encontraba dormida.

_Sin duda alguna el camino era largo y agotador, y más aún cuando se viaja de noche en sitios como aquellos, donde no había ninguna iluminación más que la de los faros del auto, prácticamente no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda. _

_Sesshomaru había estado manejando sin parar alrededor de diez horas, lo cual era aburrido pero sobre todo estresante, aunque al menos pensaba que no era tan molesto como él había imaginado. Al fin, llegaron a un sitio de descanso, bueno… en realidad ya habían pasado bastantes sitios para descansar, pero simplemente no le había parecido indicado detenerse tan pronto; se estacionó fuera del camino y se estiró._

— Ya… —pensaba decir "ya puedes dormir", sin embargo, Ahome ya le había ganado, estaba recostada de forma un tanto incomoda en el asiento trasero.

_Sesshomaru se limitó a cerrar la boca y dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro cansado, vio por el retrovisor a Ahome, salió del auto y se dirigió al maletero, sacando de allí un par de cobijas, abrió la puerta del auto donde se encontraba Ahome quien seguro se habría caído de no haber sido por el cinturón de seguridad que llevaba puesto. Sesshomaru la detuvo y la acomodó en el asiento trasero, de forma que quedara recostada, sin saber que otra cosa hacer le puso la cobija encima. Se le quedó viendo un rato y una extraña pregunta se formuló en su cabeza… Aunque en el instante mismo en que aquella pregunta comenzaba a tomar forma, se desvaneció con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

— ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? —susurró para si mismo, cerrando la puerta del auto.

_Por varios minutos se quedó afuera del coche, observando la Luna, que ahora se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, ahora ninguna nube osaba cubrirla, ahí recargado en la puerta como estaba, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro… al parecer, algún grato recuerdo o simplemente el ver la Luna era la razón de esa sonrisa. Al final entró en la parte delantera del auto y se recostó, y, por un momento el sueño se apoderó también de él._

_Tal parecía que sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos desde que había cerrado los ojos, sin embargo su reloj le indicaba que ya habían pasado más o menos unas tres horas desde que se había detenido. Se refregó un rato los ojos y luego se estiró en el asiento, ya era hora de ponerse en marcha nuevamente, salió del auto y se estiró un rato antes de tener que emprender nuevamente el camino, el Sol comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo azul, mientras tanto en el asiento trasero iba una Ahome aún dormida, al parecer para ella no parecía haber diferencia entre la noche y el día para dormir, Sesshomaru alcanzaba a escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración, y por alguna extraña razón… aquello lo relajaba; continuó conduciendo un par de horas más y ella aún seguía dormida, Sesshomaru comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello era normal, pues si no fuera porque aún escuchaba su respiración bien podría pensar que estaba muerta._

_De vez en vez volteaba a verla por el retrovisor, de cualquier forma no había nada interesante alrededor, y ella… bueno, ella era mejor que nada en esos momentos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era hora de detenerse para comer algo, aunque no parecía haber ningún lugar donde vendieran comida… bueno, no había nada en ningún lugar más que un camino que parecía no tener fin. Por fortuna había traído algo de comida enlatada, no era lo mejor, pero al menos serviría para saciar su hambre por unas horas o hasta que encontrara algún lugar donde comer. Se salió del camino y se estacionó debajo de un árbol, pues aquel día había un radiante Sol iluminándolo todo a su alrededor._

_Volteó a ver de reojo una vez más a la joven que traía en el auto, se preguntó ¿cuánto más podría seguir dormida?, en toda su vida no había conocido a alguien tan… tan flojo. Tal vez exageraba, pero el hecho es que no entendía como podía parecer dormir tan plácidamente con el Sol golpeándola de lleno en la cara, sin duda alguna él ya se habría despertado o al menos movido hacia otro sitio. Sin embargo ella parecía no inmutarse si quiera. Su celular comenzó a sonar de la nada, era extraño ya que apenas hacia unos minutos había revisado su celular encontrándose con que en aquél lugar no tenía señal alguna; sin embargo, ahí estaba sonando como si nada, alargó el brazo hasta el tablero, donde por cierto tenía los pies, descolgó y reconoció al instante aquella voz, aquella voz que le parecía tan irritante._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo algo molesto por el tono en que le había hablado su hermano menor, bueno, lo cierto era que tan sólo su voz le fastidiaba.

—. . . —prácticamente no se alcanzaba a escuchar nada por la poca señal que había en ese lugar, pero lo que había logrado escuchar, había hecho que se dibujara una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de aquel joven de mirada fría y ambarina.

—… Está dormida —fue la escueta respuesta a todas las cosas que le había dicho Inuyasha, no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir, no le interesaba tener que despertar a aquella chiquilla, simplemente no se le daba la gana hacerlo.

—…—un sinfín de palabras salieron de la boca de Inuyasha al otro lado del celular, sin embargo sabía bien que nada de lo que dijese haría cambiar de opinión a Sesshomaru, además, probablemente era verdad que Ahome se encontraba aún dormida… por lo que al final no le quedó más remedio que rendirse y colgar.

_Sesshomaru dejó el celular de donde lo había tomado, terminó de comerse el sándwich que tenía entre las manos y se quedó otro rato ahí sentado en el asiento del copiloto viendo las nubes que avanzaban sobre ellos; pero que clima tan más desesperante, hacía tan sólo unos momentos había un cielo despejado con un calor que casi parecía que era verano, y ahora, de la nada… aparecían todas estas nubes negras, llenas de agua, amenazando con dejar caer toda su agua en aquel lugar, un viento frío entró por la puerta abierta del auto, que locura. De un instante a otro comenzó a llover, a Sesshomaru no le hubiese importado continuar en aquel lugar, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor pronto sería sólo lodo, y si se quedaba allí muy probablemente su auto no podría atravesar aquel lodazal, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que pasarse al asiento del piloto, encender el auto y comenzar a conducir una vez más por aquel interminable camino._

_Y como si de una película se tratase, de la nada comenzó a granizar, lo cual pues no estaba tan mal, no obstante luego de unos momentos aquel granizo comenzó a hacerse aún más grande de lo normal._

_Aquel estruendo que hacían los granizos al golpear el auto hizo despertar a una muy desconcertada Ahome._

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que ocurre? —dije obviamente algo dormida levantándome del asiento trasero en donde me encontraba momentos antes recostada.

— Hm… —fue lo que obtuve como respuesta del conductor, quien en ese momento parecía pensar que hacer.

— ¡Ahhh! —escuché por encima de aquél estruendo mi grito, y como no gritar si la ventanilla del lado derecho había sido golpeada por una ave muerta… probablemente golpeada por el granizo.

— ¡Cierra la boca!... Maldición… —era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sesshomaru maldiciendo, bueno, a algo o alguien más que no fuese Inuyasha.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que algo terriblemente extraño estaba sucediendo, aquella ave que había golpeado la ventanilla del auto, no era nada comparado con lo que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver en el camino… docenas de aves se encontraban regadas alrededor, el granizo había cesado, dejando ver aquella insólita escena.

— Espera aquí —susurró casi para si mismo Sesshomaru, quien había detenido en mitad del camino el auto, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar con paso lento pero firme.

— No me dejes aquí… —susurré tan bajito que apenas yo me alcancé a escuchar, todo aquello era aterrador y sentía que en cualquier momento algún muerto se lanzaría contra la ventanilla con ganas de comerse mi carne—, ay Ahome debes dejar de ver tantas películas de terror —me dije mientras observaba como Sesshomaru se detenía y veía de izquierda a derecha buscando algo…

En prácticamente un segundo ya se encontraba en el auto nuevamente, con el rostro inmaculado aunque algo en su mirada me decía que él se encontraba tan confundido como yo en esos momentos. Estiró el brazo y agarró el celular, marcó algunos números… y lo siguiente que hizo fue fruncir los labios y aventar el celular al asiento del copiloto, al parecer, en aquel sitio no había señal.

— Demonios… —escuché su voz contenida, en un acto reflejo había cerrado los ojos al ver que Sesshomaru lanzaba el celular, y ahora escuchar su voz en un susurro pero con un tinte de enfado me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la mirada ambarina de aquel hombre.

No me miraba de frente, tan sólo me veía de reojo, aunque aquello bastó para hacerme sudar frío, era una mirada tenebrosa… daba miedo en verdad, no era como las miradas furibundas que alguna vez Inuyasha le había dirigido, no, aquella mirada tenía algo… algo realmente espeluznante.

De la nada dejó de verme y posó sus ojos en la extraña escena que teníamos enfrente, era tétrico aquel lugar… mis labios no lograban pronunciar palabra alguna, primero por la escena que tenía enfrente y segundo, porque aquella mirada me había dejado el corazón apenas en funcionamiento.

Sin esperar ninguna palabra de aliento por su parte, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente por algunos segundos, tenía que sacarme o por lo menos aminorar el impacto de aquella imagen que tenía enfrente, en aquel momento no podía permitirme entrar en shock y menos por encontrarme con Sesshomaru, si fuese con Inuyasha… quizá, quizá ya estaría medio ida, pero en este momento no podía hacer eso.

Pronto sentí como el latido de mi corazón comenzaba a retomar su ritmo normal, aunque no ayudaba mucho el hecho de estar escuchando el tamborileo de los dedos de Sesshomaru sobre el volante, sin duda alguna no tenía idea de que era lo que sucedía, y por lo que conocía sobre él… eso sin duda lo sacaba de quicio, incluso más que la presencia de Inuyasha.

Y de pronto sin decir nada cerró la puerta de golpe y arrancó el auto, quien rugió unos segundos antes de que Sesshomaru se decidiera a dejar que el auto avanzara. Mientras avanzábamos por aquel camino, escuchaba y casi sentía los cuerpos de las aves que eran destrozados por el auto quien no se detenía ante aquellas pobres aves muertas. No podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar sobre lo que estábamos pasando, sobre las aves… pero por más que intentaba no pensar en eso, más presente se hacían las imágenes desagradables, abrí los ojos de golpe intentando concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, cualquiera, con tal de no devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Y de pronto, como una aparición, mi visión se detuvo en su rostro… en esa cara perfecta, por qué no admitirlo, en esos ojos ambarinos que intimidaban tanto, en esa boca que parecía más una línea, esa boca que no pronunciaba más que lo necesario, en su cabello que cubría parte de su frente… en esa Luna que tenía tatuada en la frente misma, esa Luna que tantas noches había visto en su ventana, la Luna… un parpadeo… y de pronto siento como arden mis mejillas al verme descubierta por su mirada, me observa por un instante… y luego, y luego se voltea como si nada, aunque, hay algo, algo parecido a… ¿acaso, acaso eso fue una sonrisa?... No, debía estar loca, sin duda lo estaba, porque para empezar no veía su boca en ese momento, veía su mirada que me observaba, pero en aquellos ojos… algo me dijo, algo me dijo que estaba sonriendo, o algo parecido.

* * *

**~Hola! ^w^! pues quiero agradecer a mi lectora favorita xD, por dejarme sus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos publicados *o*! en verdad que me haces feliz con eso, xD!**

**Y bueno, pues aquí traigo la continuación, gomenasaii tardé algo más de lo esperado pero he tenido algunas cosas que lo habían impedido, en fin espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado ^w^! **

**Nos vemos, que tengan un buen día!**

**{•_No busquemos finales felices, cuando somos felices ahora... _**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV. Desapariciones**

_La realidad era que estaba demasiado ansioso por tener que apartarse del lado de Ahome, pero al menos sabía que estaría a salvo junto a Sesshomaru, aunque le costase admitirlo, sabía perfectamente que él era bastante capaz de protegerla, claro… si fuese necesario._

_Sin embargo… después de transcurridos dos días después de que le habló a Sesshomaru por teléfono, algo… había algo que le hacía pensar cosas escalofriantes, cosas que no tendrían porque suceder… cosas fuera de lo normal, aunque intentaba apartarse de aquellas ideas, a cada momento regresaban y algunas veces con más fuerza que la anterior. Era extraño… cada vez que veía una parvada de aves en el cielo aquellas imágenes se volvían casi reales… _

_Pero de cualquier forma, se decía, ya no tenía porque seguirse preocupando, después de todo pronto los alcanzaría, el punto de encuentro ya se encontraba cerca, lo cual lograba tranquilizarlo por unos momentos. _

Después de que me vi descubierta por los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru, aparté la vista algo avergonzada, aunque ciertamente sin muchas ganas de hacerlo… ya que eso significaba tener que buscar otra cosa con la cual distraer mi mente. No obstante, parecía que la parte más escalofriante y extraña ya había pasado, sin querer ver demasiado me pegué un poco a la ventanilla derecha del auto, y fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que aquel tortuoso camino ya había pasado, respiré profundo completamente aliviada de que todo aquello ya hubiese pasado… pero, había algo, algo en aquel lugar que parecía tan diferente… ¿pero, qué era?

Escuché lejano el bufido que salió de entre los labios de Sesshomaru, pero no lograba entender que era lo que le molestaba ahora… después de todo parecía que ya todo estaba bajo control, a menos que se hubiese molestado por que muy probablemente su auto hubiera quedado hecho un asco… o peor, pero aquella sería una reacción demasiado infantil como para que combinara con la personalidad fría -y algunas veces hasta huraña- de Sesshomaru.

Simplemente fue una idea que deseché casi de inmediato de mi mente, cuando al voltear a verlo me encontré con su seño fruncido y con su rostro aún más serio que nunca, parecía que estaba tallado en piedra… en mármol. A pesar de todo, no comprendía que era lo que le molestaba tanto, volteé en todas direcciones intentando localizar aquello que lo molestaba, pero… no encontré nada… nada… no había nada.

Y como si las partes de un rompecabezas se hubieran comenzado a unir, me percaté de que era lo que molestaba tanto a Sesshomaru, era eso… que no había nada, pero absolutamente nada, bueno, había árboles sí, pero, a parte de eso, no había nada, ni siquiera se veía aquel camino que veníamos siguiendo hacía tan sólo unos minutos. De pronto sentí una punzada en el pecho, algo… algo realmente extraño estaba sucediendo.

_Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la última vez que había intentado llamar por celular a Sesshomaru, bueno… más que a él quería escuchar la voz de Ahome, pero era en vano, pues en esos lugares parecía no haber señal. No obstante el joven de mirada dorada no se daba por vencido, había intentado llamar por lo menos una docena de veces antes de dejar de hacerlo, pero aún así mantenía el celular en su mano, esperando que quizá en algún punto de ese lugar hubiera al menos un pequeño instante de señal._

_De un momento a otro aquel joven se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado el lugar de encuentro, se maldijo mentalmente, se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta, a pesar de que iba distraído viendo su celular se decía a si mismo que era imposible no haber visto el auto de su medio hermano, y era verdad… no lo había visto, porque no estaba ahí; se estacionó en aquel lugar, y volteó la mirada hacia el camino por donde se suponía debía haber llegado Sesshomaru, sin embargo… parecía que aquel camino no había sido utilizado desde hacía meses y quizá años. Una punzada en el pecho… definitivamente algo no andaba bien, Sesshomaru podía ser cualquier cosa menos impuntual. Se rascó la cabeza y después de unos minutos salió del auto levantando el celular en alto esperando que al hacer eso, su pequeño celular alcanzara a recibir señal de alguna torre… y ¡por fin! había logrado que aparecieran esas pequeñas líneas que indicaban que tenía señal, aunque para lograr aquella hazaña había tenido que subirse al techo del lujoso auto de su hermano, seguramente si lo viese haciendo aquello lo habría botado de un golpe de allí arriba._

_En el instante en el que se percató de que tenía señal, comenzó a marcar los números que lo comunicarían con su medio hermano, sin embargo… lo que escuchó lo dejó helado._

"_El número que usted marcó, no existe. Favor de verificar y volver a marcar."_

_Era la operadora que le decía aquella mentira, era ridículo, cómo podría ser posible que ese número no existiera, Inuyasha se tranquilizó lo más que pudo pensando que quizá se había equivocado al marcar algún número o algo así, intentó una vez más, y otra y otra más, siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta. Era simplemente absurdo, a punto de estallar en cólera, aunque sin abstenerse de gritar un sinfín de groserías, logró controlarse un poco y pensar que en esos momentos lo mejor sería llamar a su padre, y ver que se podía hacer. Con la mano aún temblorosa por el enojo y otro poco la angustia que comenzaba a invadirlo, marcó los dígitos indicados y casi le da un vuelco el corazón al no recibir respuesta alguna…_

—… ¿Diga? ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? —preguntó después de unos segundos el padre de Inuyasha, quien parecía algo sorprendido por la llamada de su hijo menor.

— ¡Padre!... —casi gritó Inuyasha al escuchar la voz de su padre y no la de la operadora, aquello lo tranquilizó—, padre… Sesshomaru no ha llegado al lugar de encuentro —dijo sin rodeos el hijo menor.

—… ¿Cómo? —preguntó algo confuso Inu Taisho, pues no se imaginaba como era posible que su hijo mayor aún no hubiese llegado.

— Sí… no ha llegado, y a decir verdad… aquel camino por el que se supone debía llegar, parece que no ha sido utilizado por años… —dijo serio viendo fijamente aquel camino del que le hablaba a su padre.

— Eso no es posible… —decía aún sin entender muy bien—, aquel camino lo he mandado a arreglar hace un par de meses —ciertamente aquella última novedad dejó a Inuyasha con el seño fruncido, pues lo que le decía su padre no era para nada lo que veían sus dorados ojos.

— Pues… o te estafaron, o algo muy extraño está sucediendo aquí —dijo Inuyasha con el mismo tono serio que había utilizado antes, pero la realidad era que se encontraba bastante desesperado.

— Hm… —parecía que aquel señor reía sarcásticamente, obviamente nadie lo había estafado, él mismo había visto terminado el trabajo, y lo que le decía su hijo lo dejaba con un mundo de ideas sin sentido—, ¿estás seguro de encontrarte en el lugar correcto? —preguntó Inu Taisho sin encontrar alguna explicación mejor.

— ¡Feh! por supuesto que sí padre… ¿por quién me toma? —dijo de mala gana aquel joven.

— Es que… simplemente no encuentro alguna otra explicación…

—….

_Silencio todo era silencio en esos momentos, Inuyasha no sabía que más decir, Inu Taisho no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, era simplemente ridículo… _

— Bien… —habló por fin Inu Taisho en un tono serio y resolutivo—, haremos lo siguiente… sigue esperando en ese lugar por si acaso llegasen ahí, yo me iré por el camino por el que se fue tu hermano… no sé, tal vez el auto se descompuso o algo así… —dijo no muy convencido de esto Inu Taisho.

—… pues está bien —respondió Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar aquel camino desierto.

— De acuerdo, si llegases a verlos, me avisas

— Sí…

— Nos vemos hijo —dijo finalmente Inu Taisho.

—…

_Nuevamente silencio, por unos segundos sólo se escuchó como era cortada la comunicación, Inuyasha se sentó en el techo del auto observando fijamente el atardecer que pronto se convertiría en anochecer. Nada de aquello tenía sentido, si es que el auto se hubiese descompuesto Sesshomaru lo hubiese hecho funcionar, definitivamente él no era ningún idiota para no poder hacer algo así, era casi absurdo pensar que algo así le pasara a él. Sin embargo Inuyasha quería aferrarse a esa loca y absurda idea, aquello era mejor que imaginar alguna otra cosa… como que algún maniaco los hubiera acorralado y ahora los estuviese torturando, o que el auto hubiese explotado, o que… _

_Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar aquella sarta de estupideces, definitivamente había visto demasiadas películas de terror, o al menos… el tiempo que fue novio de Ahome… _

— Ahome… —dijo en un susurro mismo que se llevó el viento en aquel frío anochecer, a pesar de esto, aquel joven de mirada fanfarrona, no se movía del lugar donde se encontraba. Seguramente se enfermaría, pero no le importaba… no se movería de ahí hasta que no la viera a ella, a _su_ Ahome aparecer por aquel camino.

_Era simplemente que no podía imaginar en donde se encontraba, no había forma de que hubiese desaparecido así como así, esas cosas no ocurrían… pero, a decir verdad últimamente nada ocurría como se supondría debía ocurrir. La dorada mirada pareció perder el brillo por unos momentos, aquel joven se encontraba recordando a su actual novia… Kikyo, la amaba con locura, la había conocido incluso antes de estar con Ahome, aunque había tenido una relación con ella anteriormente, jamás se atrevió a comentarle de aquello a Ahome, tal vez pensando que quizá si lo hacía ella se sentiría mal o algo parecido._

_La verdad era que no sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual le había ocultado esa relación, incluso estando en la misma escuela jamás le dirigió palabra alguna… ni ella a él, era como un pacto secreto… algo que se prometieron sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna, borrar todo recuerdo que tuvieran uno del otro, pero al final todo se fue por la borda._

_Aquel atardecer, en ese momento todos los recuerdos, esos sentimientos que habían creído enterrados, estaban ahí tan vivos como el día en que se conocieron, incluso más vivos que antes… Inuyasha no supo en que momento se había apoderado de los labios de Kikyo, ni le importó, en ese momento sólo le interesaba una cosa, estar con ella, ser feliz con ella. Por un momento aquella felicidad se vio nublada por una punzada de remordimiento, en ese entonces aún era novio de Ahome, pero, aunque a ella la amaba, no se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando se encontraba con Kikyo, tal vez la razón era porque ella había sido su primer amor, el primero… y aún lo era._

_Una mueca de dolor desfiguró por un momento aquel rostro perfecto, era verdad que hacía tan sólo unos meses había estado viviendo felizmente con Kikyo, pero ahora… ahora recordaba aquel día, aquel día en que todo comenzó a ir mal, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar… todo comenzó cuando Kikyo desapareció, exactamente como ahora desaparecía Ahome y Sesshomaru, sin dejar rastro, nadie tenía ni la menor idea de en donde se encontraba Kikyo, fue realmente extraño. Aunque en un principio Inuyasha parecía pensar que aquello era normal en ella, después de todo él y Kikyo habían discutido la última vez se habían visto, Inuyasha pensó que quizá simplemente ya no quería saber nada de él, realmente creyó que era así. Aún ahora quería seguir pensando que era así, era más fácil pensar en eso que imaginar que algún accidente le hubiese ocurrido, aunque claro, en ningún momento dejó de buscarla… aún ahora mantenía a alguien buscándola. Tan sólo quería asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvo, no le importaba si estaba con otro hombre o lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, lo único que quería saber era que se encontraba viva y bien._

_Un gran suspiro salió desde dentro del pecho del joven de negra cabellera, sacudió la cabeza un par de segundos intentando alejar todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza, al final se quedó observando aquel solitario camino y se preguntó en que parte estaría su padre, después de todo ya casi amanecía… lo más seguro era que ya estuviera por lo menos a medio camino, pero no había recibido llamada alguna de su parte, quizá no había señal en aquel trayecto. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por lo que muy a regañadientes bajó del techo del auto y se metió en el mismo, tenía que descansar aunque fuese unos minutos, tenía demasiado sueño… _

— Es verdad… ahora que recuerdo no he dormido en dos días —recordó bostezando ya dentro del auto, se estiró lo más que pudo y cerró los ojos.

_Mientras tanto Inu Taisho parecía no encontrar rastro de su hijo mayor, era extraño ni siquiera había alguna señal de que alguien hubiese pasado por ese camino anteriormente, y ciertamente lo que le había dicho Inuyasha era verdad… aquel camino por el que iba parecía no haber sido arreglado hacia mucho tiempo, pero eso seguía sin tener sentido. No obstante optó por no darle importancia a aquello, después de todo estaba buscando a su hijo, aunque algo le decía que no lo encontraría en ese camino._

_Pasaron las horas e Inu Taisho no encontró rastro alguno de su hijo o de aquella jovencita que lo acompañaba, simplemente esta situación rayaba en lo insólito. Sin darse cuenta realmente llegó al punto de encuentro y allí lo encontró, era su hijo… aunque no el que estaba buscando, era su hijo menor, Inuyasha, estaba allí dormido dentro del auto, aunque en el momento en que lo escuchó llegar se despertó y salió apresurado a su encuentro._

_No hacía falta pronunciar palabra alguna pues el rostro de ambos hombres daban a entender que no tenían ni la menor idea de en donde se podrían encontrar Ahome y Sesshomaru, ninguno de los dos sabía ni se imaginaba siquiera que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo; sin querer Inuyasha recordó la extraña desaparición de Kikyo, y de pronto algo hizo clic en su cerebro… aquellas desapariciones estaban ligadas sin duda alguna, pero, la pregunta era ¿en dónde se encontraban ahora?... quizá en alguna otra época, Inuyasha rió ante aquella descabellada idea, aunque en el instante mismo esa mueca de sonrisa desapareció… después de todo, parecía que no era una idea tan descabellada._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo V. Miradas

_Era simplemente una locura, ¿o no?, aquello simplemente no podía ser… como iba a ser posible que las personas pudiesen viajar a otra época, no, definitivamente se estaba volviendo un paranoico, sí eso debía ser, después de todo, no tenía ni una prueba de que aquello pudiese ser verdad. El joven de ambarina mirada movió la cabeza intentando disipar todas aquellas extrañas ideas y sensaciones, su padre, seguía inmóvil mirando aquel camino por el que minutos antes él mismo había llegado. Pero algo parecía no encajar… parecía que su padre no debía estar ahí. Era una sensación extraña pero, no podía evitar pensar que su padre, el gran Inu Taisho, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar… era como si aquello fuese una dimensión alterna a su mundo normal._

_Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar más en aquellas tonterías, sin embargo… al abrirlos se percató de que su padre se había ido, no, no se había ido, había desaparecido, ¡pero qué rayos! Se dio cuenta entonces que aquel lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba no era el mismo, o si lo era parecía que habían pasado muchos años o ¿era que él había viajado años atrás en la época?... nuevamente esas tonterías, no obstante, algo muy en el fondo de su cerebro le decía que esas en definitiva no eran tonterías._

No se encontraba para nada segura de en donde se podría encontrar, lo único que la reconfortaba momentáneamente era el hecho de que Sesshomaru se encontraba con ella… ciertamente era afortunada al tenerlo a él como protector, bueno… o algo parecido.

Después de haber llegado al final de aquel camino de terracería, Sesshomaru detuvo la marcha del auto y nos quedamos sentados, viendo fijamente cualquier punto allá afuera, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, durante varios minutos que para mí parecieron ser una eternidad. Nos habíamos detenido debajo de un árbol algo viejo y casi sin ramas, que ciertamente si hubiera sido de noche me habría dado escalofríos estar tan cerca de éste.

Ahora después de eso habíamos estado caminando sin aparente rumbo, al menos a mí me parece así, la verdad no llevamos mucho rato caminando pero el camino era un desastre, cada pocos metros había enormes rocas que nos cortaban el camino obligándonos a trepar por ellas o rodearlas, que en el mejor de los casos nos tomaba quince minutos, y la verdad era que ni mis zapatos ni mis pies estaban hechos para aquellos tratos.

Llevaban más o menos una hora y media caminando y simplemente yo ya no podía ni con mi alma, el Sol se había ocultado casi todo el camino detrás de las nubes, la insolación era algo por lo que no tenía que preocuparme, lo que debía preocuparme en verdad era el hecho de que sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas se rendirían y me dejarían caer sin remedio al camino de piedras. Mi respiración era vergonzosa, además de que en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de ahogarme por un ataque de tos debido a que mi garganta estaba ridículamente seca.

Por momentos Sesshomaru detenía su marcha y se detenía a varios metros alejado de mí, aunque estaba segura que si por él fuera, no se hubiera detenido casi cada media hora, pero supongo que le causaba lástima, era algo que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida me hubiese hecho enfadar, pero ahora simplemente podía agradecer internamente el hecho de que aquel hermano mayor de Inuyasha no fuese un ser sin corazón como parecía ser.

A pesar de encontrarnos en aquella precaria situación, no parecía tan desagradable caminar por aquellos lugares, hasta cierto punto podría decirse que era relajante… definitivamente lo sería si mis pies no me estuviesen matando; había algo extraño en ese lugar, parecía demasiado tranquilo, nada comparado con los actuales bosques que había en Japón o en cualquier otro lugar… aquí parecía que había pasado desapercibido por las crecientes ciudades, era como si estuviesen en otra época, en una muy lejana a la que conocía.

Cuando Sesshomaru aminoraba el paso, aprovechaba para llenar mis pulmones de aquel aire tan fresco y puro, al menos eso ayudaba a aminorar un poco el constante dolor que sentía en las piernas y en las plantas de los pies. Y de pronto cuando la noche caía sobre nosotros, un exquisito sonido llegó hasta mis oídos, definitivamente ese sonido era de una cascada… ¡una cascada!, vaya suerte. Con el poco aliento que aún tenía en mi cuerpo, camino lo más rápido que puedo deteniéndome justo detrás de Sesshomaru, quien miraba con aparente aburrición aquella cascada que se imponía frente a nosotros.

Sin dirigirme una sola palabra, comenzó a caminar al pequeño lago que se formaba a los pies de la cascada, se dejó caer con extraña pesadez sobre el pasto que ahí se encontraba, al verlo en aquel momento abrí la boca del asombro, pues en ese pequeño instante Sesshomaru parecía varios años menor de lo que realmente era, sin contar el hecho de que aún en circunstancias normales él no parecía tener la edad que realmente tenía, parecía menor sí, pero lo que mis ojos vieron en ese minúsculo instante no fueron sólo unos años menos en el rostro del joven de platinada cabellera… ¡un segundo!

¿Acaso había dicho cabello plateado?... sí, lo había dicho, y ¿por qué?, vuelvo a observar a Sesshomaru quien parece ser el mismo de antes… que extraño. Me doy cuenta entonces que él me observa con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levemente levantada, supongo preguntándose que tanto le veía, por lo que con aquella penetrante mirada lo único que he atinado a hacer es desviar la mirada al lago que se encuentra a escasos metros de mis pies… ¡oh, mis pies como dolían!

_¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Eso se preguntaba el joven Inuyasha, no se había movido un centímetro desde que se había dado cuenta de que ya no se encontraba donde se suponía debía estar, no porque tuviese miedo o algo parecido, más bien porque no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer._

_Un segundo después supuso que si no se encontraba en su época, muy probablemente en aquel lugar pudiese encontrar a Ahome y… a Kikyo, Kikyo. Sin saber exactamente hacia que dirección dirigirse, comenzó a caminar por aquel camino que había estado viendo durante horas esperando la llegada de Ahome. El Sol ya se había ocultado hacia varias horas, pero aquella noche la Luna iluminaba todo a sus pies, resplandecía como nunca había visto que lo hiciera._

_Mientras caminaba por aquel camino, se preguntaba que había pasado con Ahome todo ese tiempo en que no la había visto… simplemente aquella muchacha se había desaparecido del mapa, bueno no exactamente, pero siempre que tenía la intensión de ir a ver como se encontraba nunca la encontraba, era extraño. Ella siempre había sido una chica a quien le gustaba la compañía de las demás personas, que le gustaba salir con sus amigos… y ahora simplemente parecía que ya nada de eso le importaba, incluso llegó a pensar que ella ya no tenía amigos, aunque una punzada de dolor le recorrió el corazón, se reprimió por pensar aquello. Era ridículo, cómo podía ser posible que una persona como ella se quedara sin amigos, era algo irreal. Como fuese la idea no lo había dejado tranquilo desde el momento en que la dejó al cuidado de Sesshomaru; porque por más que se reprimiera por pensar en eso, muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez era verdad, porque siendo sinceros ella había cambiado, pero… ¿cuál había sido la razón?, quizá… quizá había sido su culpa. Otra punzada… aunque estaba vez de remordimiento, muy probablemente ella había cambiado por su culpa, después de todo ella la había herido demasiado, y ella era una persona demasiado buena demasiado… y algo como eso suponía podía cambiar a cualquiera, incluso a Ahome, su linda Ahome._

— ¡Achuu! —era la decimo octava vez que estornudaba, bueno tal vez no exactamente, pero sí que había estado estornudando mucho—… ay, creo que me voy a enfermar… —dije meneando la cabeza con desgano.

Sólo eso me faltaba, que me enfermara mientras iba prácticamente corriendo detrás de Sesshomaru, era ridículo… apenas habíamos estado una hora en la cascada cuando a él se le había dado la gana decir que era hora de continuar, y ahora esto… ¡enfermarme! genial, nada de esto podía estar peor… o bueno quizá sí.

Continuaba caminando lo más rápido que podía por entre aquel camino tan pedregoso, con la vista baja para evitar tropezar con alguna piedra…

— Sería buena idea que de vez en cuando levantaras la vista —escuché decir tranquilamente a Sesshomaru, quien era la razón por la que me encontraba totalmente sonrojada, me sostenía con su mano por la cintura, aunque no llegábamos a estar demasiado cerca, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Y todo… por no ver al frente, de haberlo hecho, no me habría tropezado con Sesshomaru quien se había detenido, y me tendía su chaqueta… aunque aquello me desconcertó no pude hacer más que agradecer una vez que me hubo soltado. Aunque él parecía ajeno a todo esto, supongo que sólo lo hacía porque sería una mayor carga si me encontrara enferma, con ese pensamiento me quedé y seguí caminando detrás de él; aunque, prácticamente todo el camino mi mente se fue en blanco, interrumpida solamente por algunos vagos recuerdos, unos ojos dorados, esa boca… esa boca no era de él, no era de Inuyasha, pero de quién más…

Fue entonces que mi mirada se centró en él, era él… esa era su mirada y esa era su boca, esos recuerdos nada tenían que ver con Inuyasha, todo era él… Sesshomaru, era él, pero, ¿por qué? El viento sopló y su cabello se mecía con suavidad, un delicioso aroma inundo mis sentidos, y de pronto me dejé llevar…


End file.
